


paint it black

by Slice_of_Apple



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Nail Polish, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slice_of_Apple/pseuds/Slice_of_Apple
Summary: kuroo watches kenma paint his toenails
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	paint it black

Kuroo takes one step into the room and stops. No one else is there, and Kenma clearly hasn’t noticed him. Kuroo doesn’t say anything, because Kenma doesn’t like to be watched. If he knows someone is observing him, he might stop.

That would be a pity.

He is sitting on the floor, his leg bent before him, painting his toenails black. He has his concentration face on, which few people aside from Kuroo would even recognize as such; it is only slightly tighter and more furrowed than his usual face. The blonde tips of his hair have fallen forward and are brushing the sides of his delicate, pointed chin.

So many things about Kenma are delicate: the curve of his neck, the sweep of his hair, the movements of his fingers, the arch of his foot. They are good camouflage for the hardness underneath.

He applies the polish with sure, even strokes. Each nail goes from what Kuroo knows to be its usual olive-pink color, with the pale half-moon at the base, to a shiny black all over. After doing each one, he carefully digs his thumbnail around the edges, wiping away stray blobs.

Kuroo could stand here forever, drinking in the sight.

He wonders if this is going to be the day he finally says something.

He knows it’s not.

If nothing is said, they can both keep pretending that it doesn’t mean anything to Kuroo, this sight of Kenma, curled up over his nails.

Because, despite his brash manner, the wild hair, and his lanky strength, some things about Kuroo are delicate, too.


End file.
